1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a load drive control system for a hybrid vehicle and to a method of controlling the hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-165561 describes a control system that detects the position of a rotor of a synchronous electric motor to perform vector control and automatically corrects positional shift of the rotor if positional shift occurs. The control system includes a voltage detecting unit for detecting a d-axis voltage of the synchronous electric motor and a position calculating unit for detecting periods of no load from an electrical current of the synchronous electric motor and outputting a position signal after correcting the position of the rotor using the d-axis voltage at no load.